The present invention relates generally to a prepaid telecommunication services card, and more particularly to a universal prepaid telecommunication services card that can be used for wireless, Internet, local telephone and long distance services for a plurality of service providers. The present invention also relates to systems and methods for implementing the prepaid telecommunication services card.
Prepaid telecommunication services are becoming popular among many people, including immigrants, the credit challenged, teens, seniors, etc. Prepaid services for telecommunication products, such as wireless (cellular, PCS, GSM, etc.), Internet, and traditional telephone services, such as local and long distance telephone services are being offered by many service providers, and typically are provided by issuing prepaid calling or telecommunication cards to customers.
With prepaid telecommunication services currently known in the art, a customer typically purchases a prepaid calling card for the service, and when activated, the service provider credits the customer""s account with the amount of the prepaid card. However, because there are a number of service providers, and each of those providers may be offering different services and amounts for each of those services, there are a large number of prepaid cards on the market. For example, companies like Qwest(trademark), ATandT(trademark), Sprint(trademark), Verizon(trademark), and others all may offer wireless, Internet and traditional telephone prepaid services, and each service may be offered with different prepaid amounts ($10, $20, $50, $100, etc.). With such large and diverse product offerings, service providers face difficult production and distribution problems. Moreover, retailers are concerned about carrying products or xe2x80x9cSKUsxe2x80x9d for each of the service provider""s different product offerings. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, if a retailer carries all the different product offerings, the prepaid cards probably would overtake a significant portion of the retailer""s shelf space. Accordingly, retailers are hesitant to carry all the different product offerings from the different service providers, so the service providers are finding it difficult to get significant market penetration with their products.
Thus, what is needed is prepaid telecommunication services card system and method that allows a single prepaid card issuer to provide prepaid telecommunication services for multiple service providers.
In a relationship in which a universal prepaid telecommunication services card issuer is different than a telecommunication services provider, a method and system for implementing a universal prepaid telecommunication services card (prepaid card), which can be used as a prepaid card for a plurality of services providers providing one or more telecommunication services. In accordance with one embodiment of a method in accordance with the present invention, a card issuer provides a prepaid card having a identification number associated with the prepaid card. Upon receiving a prepaid card activation request from a card seller or distributor, the card issuer activates the prepaid card. After the card is activated, the card issuer can receive a request to use the card from a user. The card issuer then receives from the user the identification number associated with the prepaid card and validates the identification number. Upon validation of the identification number, the card issuer receives from the user a service request for a particular service provider. The card issuer then communicates the service request to the particular service provider.
In accordance with one embodiment, the identification number for the prepaid card comprises a card serial number, a card personal identification number, or a combination of a serial number and a PIN.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the prepaid card comprises a magnetic strip or microchip for storing information, and the step of the card issuer activating the prepaid card further comprises a POS terminal reading card information from the magnetic strip or the microchip, the POS terminal transmitting the card information to the card issuer, and the card issuer activating the prepaid card based on the received card information.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the prepaid card may have a predefined value assigned to it, or the value can be applied to the card at the time of purchase.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention a system for implementing the prepaid card.
A more complete understanding of the present invention may be derived by referring to the detailed description of preferred embodiments and claims when considered in connection with the figures.